<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay by my side by Jieee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673651">Stay by my side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieee/pseuds/Jieee'>Jieee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fight Scene, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Kidnapping, Lies, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Park Jinyoung (GOT7), abuse scene - flashback, ignore any errors, markson is the duo that always knew what to do, mention of sexual assault, youngjae is their sunshine, yugbam is the duo who doesn't know anything but still have to be involve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieee/pseuds/Jieee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Lim Jaebeom, a rich but kind and humble boy who had a wonderful life that suddenly turns into a nightmare. Follow his journey on how he survives the cruel world and how at the same time he stumbles across someone that practically will be staying a long time in his heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, long time no see. Jiea is here to announce that I will redo this story. The characters still the same but their background will be different. The plot of the story will also gonna be different. If there anyone who already read this story, forgive me in advance. And if there were new people who stumble across this story, I would redo the overall plot.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for supporting me and my stories. I will never have the chance to repay all the kindness that was given by all of you. Please make sure to stay healthy, stay safe. Be happy always. </p>
<p>Till we meet again,</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Jiea </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 0: Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A story about Lim Jaebeom, a rich but kind and humble boy who had a wonderful life that suddenly turns into a nightmare. Follow his journey on how he survives the cruel world and how at the same time he stumbles across someone that practically will be staying a long time in his heart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Main Characters</span> </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Lim Jaebeom</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>&gt; The heir of Lim Corp.</p>
<p>&gt; The only child in the family</p>
<p>&gt; 26 years old, still studying, senior year in university</p>
<p>&gt; Music and Language major</p>
<p>&gt; Introvert, but will become extrovert to people who he feels safe</p>
<p>&gt; Nice, humble guy</p>
<p>&gt; Will do anything for his mother.</p>
<p>&gt; Has a broken family where his parents already divorce and he stays with his mother.</p>
<p>&gt; Has a dark past which nobody knew even his mother.</p>
<p>&gt; Has basic knowledge of self-defense</p>
<p>&gt; Has a trauma of people shouting at him, will immediately have a panic attack</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Park Jinyoung</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>&gt; The 2nd child of 3 siblings in Park's family</p>
<p>&gt; 25 years old, still studying in university</p>
<p>&gt; Dance and Drama major</p>
<p>&gt; Was supposed to take over his father's company but refused as he wants to continue studying.</p>
<p>&gt; Savage, love his friends a lot, act like a mom to his friends</p>
<p>&gt; Extrovert</p>
<p>&gt; Has a soft heart with cute things and person</p>
<p>&gt; Can be really scary when he's mad</p>
<p>&gt; Has a very good relationship with his parents and other siblings.</p>
<p>&gt; Has blackbelt in Taekwando</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Supporting Characters</span> </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Mark Tuan/ Mark Yien Tuan</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>&gt; The only child in Tuan's family</p>
<p>&gt; 25 years, still studying in university</p>
<p>&gt; Dance and Computer engineering major</p>
<p>&gt; His father is a prestigious lawyer while his mother is a successful psychiatrist. </p>
<p>&gt; Master in martial arts with Jackson</p>
<p>&gt; Look calm outside, but kinda messy inside</p>
<p>&gt; The calmest person among the friends</p>
<p>&gt; Known Jinyoung and Jackson since he was a child</p>
<p>&gt; Always wanna help others, especially his friends</p>
<p>&gt; Weak to people who cried</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Jackson Wang/ Wang Jia Er</span> </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>&gt; The 2nd child in Wang's family</p>
<p>&gt; The next heir of their family's company</p>
<p>&gt; 25 years old, still studying in university</p>
<p>&gt; Dance and Sociology major</p>
<p>&gt; His father is a famous detective in Seoul while his mother is a biologist.</p>
<p>&gt; Masters in martial arts with Mark</p>
<p>&gt; The social butterfly in their group of friends</p>
<p>&gt; Known Jinyoung and Mark since he was a child</p>
<p>&gt; A bit dramatic in his usual life</p>
<p>&gt; The only one who can control Jinyoung when he was mad</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Choi Youngjae</span> </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>&gt; The 3rd child in Choi's family</p>
<p>&gt; 23 years old, still studying</p>
<p>&gt; Music and Drama major</p>
<p>&gt; His father is the CEO of SE7EN Corp. while his mother is a famous actress</p>
<p>&gt; The sunshine of the group</p>
<p>&gt; Always has this wide smiles when he meets someone</p>
<p>&gt; Can easily make friends</p>
<p>&gt; Clingy to those who he close to</p>
<p>&gt; Act a bit childish when he wants something</p>
<p>&gt; The brain of the group</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Bambam / Kunpimook Bhuwakul Bambam</span> </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>&gt; The 3rd son of the family.</p>
<p>&gt; 23 years old, still studying</p>
<p>&gt; Anthropology and Entrepreneurship major</p>
<p>&gt; Live with his mother as his father was already dead when he was a kid.</p>
<p>&gt; His mother is a successful baker.</p>
<p>&gt; Chaotic</p>
<p>&gt; Always makes trouble but also always get away easily</p>
<p>&gt; Love to prank people</p>
<p>&gt; A kind boy</p>
<p>&gt; He may be the chaotic boy but he also always give a reasonable opinion on something</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Kim Yugyeom</span> </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>&gt; The 2nd son in Kim's family.</p>
<p>&gt; 22 years old, still studying in university</p>
<p>&gt; Dance and Criminology major</p>
<p>&gt; His father is the Chief Inspector in Seoul while his mother is a successful ballet dancer.</p>
<p>&gt; The kindest one in the group</p>
<p>&gt; Never say 'No' to others</p>
<p>&gt; Top student in his class</p>
<p>&gt; Know how to hack </p>
<p>&gt; Not really good at receiving a compliment</p>
<p>&gt; The one who always provide things for the group</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jaebeom's</b>
</p>
<p>"Eomma, I go to my class first, okay? If anything happens, call me immediately. Okay?" Jaebeom said to his mother in a gentle tone making his mother just smiles gently at him.</p>
<p>"Beom-ah... Eomma just staying in the house all day. What could possibly happen?" Mrs Lim said softly as she fixed her son's hair sightly.</p>
<p>Jaebeom pouted his lips sulking and replied in whining tones, "Well, anything could happen! Even when we don't do anything. I just don't want anything to happen to you while I'm away..."</p>
<p>Mrs Lim just chuckled and nodded her head, "Okay, okay. Eomma promise. Eomma will take care and will immediately call you if anything bad happens. Okay, baby? Aigoo... My sulking baby."</p>
<p>Mrs Lim teases slightly as she pinches Jaebeom's cheeks.</p>
<p>Jaebeom smiles widely, showing his eye smile and his gummy. "Okay, eomma. Make sure don't do anything heavy, okay? If anything, asked Miss Jane or Changjo."</p>
<p>"Eomma will be alright, Jaebeom-ah. Don't worry too much. Just focus on your studies. Is today starting your new semester, right? Good luck, okay?" Mrs Lim said gently as she kisses her son's cheeks softly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, today is the first day of my new semester. I will, eomma. Don't worry. I'll get going, then. Love you, eomma! Text me if you want anything. I'll buy it after my class before I go to the office later on."</p>
<p>Jaebeom shouts before he walks out of the house. Mrs Lim just laughs seeing her son's antics. She can only shake her head, amused.</p>
<p>==</p>
<p>
  <b>Jinyoung's</b>
</p>
<p>"Yo, Jinyoung! Jackson and I gonna go to that dance event at Minsu's academy after finishes our class. You wanna come?" Mark asked while he was busy stretching his body besides Jinyoung who was looking at his phone seriously.</p>
<p>"Eh? Dance event? Nahhh, I'm sorry but I can't. I need to follow appa to his office. He told me he needs some help on something. Also, he said he wants me to meet someone?  I don't know." Jinyoung replied a bit confused as he put down his phone in his bag. He stands up and stretches his body a bit.</p>
<p>"Ohhhhh~~ Someone? Maybe your future-" Mark stop his sentence in the air as he saw their dance teacher walk-in.</p>
<p>"Okay, kids! Get into your position. We continue our last lesson."</p>
<p>Mark pouted his lips slightly making Jinyoung laughs lightly. His friends are sometimes a bit childish but that was their charm.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Okay, students! Take 15. Jinyoung, can you come here for a moment?" Mr Jung said as he walks to his desk and takes out his laptop from his bag.</p>
<p>Jinyoung looks at Jackson and Mark with a weird face but still walks to his dance teacher.</p>
<p>"Yes, Mr Jung? Did you need any help?" Jinyoung asked gently.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes. I need you to do me a favour. Go to Music class and calls a student name Lim Jaebeom for me, please? I need his help on something." Mr Jung said to Jinyoung who looks up at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Eh? Me? You want ME to go, Mr Jung?" Jinyoung asked for confirmation.</p>
<p>Mr Jung just laughs and nodded his head. "Yes, I want you. I really need him right now. Quick, Jinyoung!"</p>
<p>Mr Jung said in fast speed as he pushed Jinyoung to the door. Jinyoung looks back at his teacher with a weird face. He then glances at his friends who laughed at him silently.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck both of you!</em>
</p>
<p>Jinyoung mouth at his friends who laugh even more. Jinyoung curses in his head and walks quickly to the music class that was the other side of the building.</p>
<p>"Why I'm the one who should call the student? Aish!"</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Music class</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>"Remember students, your weekly evaluation will be held next Friday. Make sure you have prepared all the things that should-"</p>
<p>
  <em>Knock knock</em>
</p>
<p>"Come in!" Miss Lee answer as she stops talking and looks at the door.</p>
<p>The door open and appear Jinyoung who smiles warmly at the lecture.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry to interrupt your class, Miss Lee. But, Mr Jung asked me to calls a student name Lim Jaebeom to the dance class?"</p>
<p>"Dance class? What for, Jinyoung?" Miss Lee asked a bit confused as long as she knows, her students didn't participate in any dance event as they are also busy with their music event right now.</p>
<p>"I don't know, Miss Lee. Mr Jung just asked me to call him because he needs some help on something." Jinyoung said truly as he looks straight to Miss Lee just because the students in the class were staring at him weirdly.</p>
<p>"Is that so? Okay, then. Jaebeom! Come here." Miss Lee calls out the student and appears a lean guy standing in front of Jinyoung and Miss Lee.</p>
<p>"Yes, Miss Lee? Can I help you?" Jaebeom asked softly.</p>
<p>"Yes. Mr Jung needs you now. You go and follow Jinyoung to the dance class, okay? About today's lesson, I'll email you."</p>
<p>Jaebeom blinks his eyes rapidly and looks at his lecturer. "Okay, Miss Lee."</p>
<p>Jaebeom went back to his seat and pack his things. He then walks back to his lecturer and bows politely to her.</p>
<p>"I'll go first, Miss Lee."</p>
<p>Once Jaebeom out from his class, he turns to his left and stares at Jinyoung who already staring at him with an innocent face.</p>
<p>"E-Err, follow me." Jinyoung stuttered a bit as he walks in front of Jaebeom.</p>
<p>Jaebeom tilted his head aside, confused with Jinyoung's shy behaviour but Jaebeom then shrugged it off and just follow him.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Dance class</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>"Jaebeom! Thank god, you come! Thank you, Jinyoung. You can continue your practice." Mr Jung said thankfully at Jinyoung and pulls Jaebeom to his table. Jinyoung looks at his teacher and the student before bow slightly towards both of them.</p>
<p>Jinyoung went back to his bag and grabbed his water bottle. His tiredness from dancing early didn't vanish yet and now he was tired from walking so far. Before he can even drink his water, he is cornered by Mark and Jackson. He looks at them while hissing. Almost choking his water,</p>
<p>"Can you guys stop doing that shit? It is creepy as fuck! Shooo! Go do your practice or something!" Jinyoung nagged a bit as he continues drinking his water.</p>
<p>"But, Jinyoung! Is that the <em>Lim</em><em>Jaebeom</em>? The famous music student?" Jackson asked while whispered, excitedly.</p>
<p>"Famous what??" Jinyoung asked confused as he stops his action to drinks.</p>
<p>Mark and Jackson stare at Jinyoung like he kills someone. "You don't know who he is?? Jinyoung-ah! What did I tell you about this? You need to know the things around us! Especially in our university!!" Jackson whispered but according to his exaggerated tones, his whispered is sound like a bit loud.</p>
<p>"Stop whispering so loud! Mr Jung will kill us if he heard it!" Mark warned Jackson as he slapped the back of the latter's head.</p>
<p>Jackson pouted a bit as he answers. "I'm sorry, okay! I just frustrated that Jinyoung doesn't know Jaebeom hyung!"</p>
<p>Jinyoung stares at his best friend weirdly, "Jaebeom hyung???"</p>
<p>Jackson pulls his hair frustrated. "Yes! Jaebeom hyung. He's older than us a year. And he is our sunbae!"</p>
<p>Jinyoung stares at Jackson as he absorbs everything the latter just said. He then takes a glance at the said guy that was sitting on one of the chairs in the room, beside his dance teacher.  The guy, which is his sunbae have a sharp face. His jawline literally sharp like a knife. His fashion is also a bit grand. He was focusing on whatever his dance teacher has said and to be honest, for Jinyoung, his sunbae's concentrated face kinda hot. Jinyoung can't look away from him. Before he can stare even longer at his hot sunbae, Jackson shakes his body a bit.</p>
<p>"Jin! Jinyoung! Yah! Park Jinyoung!"</p>
<p>Jinyoung shakes his head a bit before he focuses his sight on Jackson who was frowning at him. But before he can say anything, Jackson smirked at him and take a glance at his sunbae.</p>
<p>"Ohhhhh~ He got your attention, huh?"</p>
<p>Jinyoung blushes a bit before he slapped Jackson's shoulder and pushes him away from him.</p>
<p>"Shut up! Go away from me!"</p>
<p>Jackson laughs slightly and says to Mark in teasing tones, "Markeu~ I think... Our Jinyoung got a crush on our famous sunbae. What should we do~~??"</p>
<p>Jinyoung hissed at his two best friends and says, "Can you guys just..! Argh! Whatever. Don't disturb me today!"</p>
<p>"Grumpy bitch!" Jackson said at Jinyoung and proceed to shows his tongue on him.</p>
<p>Jinyoung just ignores Jackson's banter and proceed to stretch his body while sitting. His body was stretching but his eyes were staring at his sunbae who looking so hot.</p>
<p>×××</p>
<p>
  <b>Jaebeom's</b>
</p>
<p>"Jaebeom-ah, I know you guys are busy with the event on this May but, I really need your help." Mr Jung started as he looks up at Jaebeom who tilted his head aside, confused.</p>
<p>"Mr Jung, you know I always have time for you. Don't worry about the event this May, I can handle it. You want me to help with what?" Jaebeom said softly while smiling brightly at Mr Jung.</p>
<p>Mr Jung, his father's best friend. Even though his father was not with him anymore, Mr Jung still treats him like his own son. And Jaebeom was so thankful the older still treat him well.</p>
<p>"You're still the same as when you're young, Beomie. I'm glad. So, the thing I want you to help is I need your help to make a song for the dance students. There would be 3 groups and they need a song to perform for the event. Two of the groups already have a song, only one group left. So, I just want to ask you if you could make a song for them?"</p>
<p>Jaebeom blinks his eyes a few times, trying to absorb everything that Mr Jung just said to him.</p>
<p>"Oh. You want me to make a song for your students? But, Mr Jung. For me to make a song for them, I need to meet the group and knows all the themes, the genre that they want to do."</p>
<p>Mr Jung smiles widely at Jaebeom while say, "That's why I want to meet you here. You can meet the group after this. So, you can help me, right?"</p>
<p>Jaebeom gulped nervously while looks around the dance room. The dance students were shattered in the room, doing whatever they want to do. And then, his eyes focus on 3 guys. And one of them is the one who called him up at his class early.  The guy was sitting in the middle of his two friends, chatting comically. One of his friends literally doing this funny facial face making the other two laughing. Jaebeom feels something in his heart seeing how fun to have a friend that you can laugh or chatting casually like that. He sighs heavily and turns his head back to Mr Jung.</p>
<p>"Of course, Mr Jung. I would help you with the song." Jaebeom said, showing his soft smiles making the older who sat in front of him sigh relieved.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much, Beom-ah. I'm sorry for taking your time for this."</p>
<p>Jaebeom giggles cutely and shakes his head. "Nahhh, Mr Jung. Don't mention it. You have helped me a lot since I was a kid even after what has happened 2 years ago, so this favour from me is nothing compared to what have you done for me and eomma."</p>
<p>Once Jaebeom mentions his mother, Mr Jung automatically frown sadly.</p>
<p>"How is your mother, by the way? Your father didn't come to meet you? Well, at least he has met you. You are his only son." Mr Jung asked worriedly.</p>
<p>Jaebeom smiles sadly and shakes his head slowly. "No, Mr Jung. Appa didn't come to meet us or me anymore after the divorcement. I don't know, Mr Jung. Is he hate us so much?? Is he hate me??"</p>
<p>"Hey, don't say like that. Maybe he was ashamed with himself. You do know that he feels guilty after what has he done to you and your mother?" Mr Jung asked softly as he pulls his chair closer to Jaebeom and rubbed the back of the younger.</p>
<p>Jaebeom looks up at the older with wide eyes. "Really, Mr Jung?"</p>
<p>Mr Jung just smiles and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah. After the divorcement, I have met him once? He comes to me, asking about you and your mother. I told him that both of you are fine. And I asked why he didn't come and meet you two by himself? He told me that he was ashamed of himself. He still can't forgive himself on what has he done to both of you. After that meeting, I haven't heard any from him."</p>
<p>Jaebeom pouted his lips cutely and looks down on his hands. " I miss him, Mr Jung. I miss how complete our family are. I miss playing football with him. Is it a bad thing that I want to meet him? Even though he's already divorced with eomma, but he still my father. I miss his warmth. You know, the fatherly warmth that you got when you get a hug from him? I miss that."</p>
<p>Jaebeom finished his talks with a sniff making Mr Jung startled. "Hey, hey. Don't cry. I'm sure he misses you too, Beom-ah. Don't be sad about this. If you want, I can give you his new phone number."</p>
<p>Jaebeom wiped out his tears and looks up at the teacher. "His new phone number? B-But he won't answer it if he heard my voice." Jaebeom answers sadly while pouted.</p>
<p>Mr Jung smiles softly as he patted Jaebeom's head. "He won't do that. I'm sure he will answer it. I'll give you his number and if you think you're ready to talk to him, you give him a call. Okay?"</p>
<p>Jaebeom sniffs a little before he nodded his head. "Alright, Mr Jung. Thank you so much for helping me. I don't know how to repay your kindness towards my family."</p>
<p>Mr Jung smiles gently and shakes his head. "No need to repay me anything, Beom-ah. I don't do this all for you to repay me. I am really genuine about helping you. And one more thing, I already treat you like my own son. You deserve to be happy as others too."</p>
<p>Jaebeom chuckled lightly and smiles. "Thank you once again, Mr Jung. Oh! You should teach your class now. I'll wait for you here."</p>
<p>Mr Jung nodded his head and stand up. Before he went back to his students, he manages to ruffles Jaebeom's hair affectionately while smiling.</p>
<p>×××</p>
<p>
  <b>No one's</b>
</p>
<p>"Okay. Remember to practice within your group for the event. Be serious. Don't enjoy yourself too much. Yes, Minjae. I'm talking about you,"</p>
<p>The other students laugh as Mr Jung teasing one of his students. Minjae, the said student just smiles sheepishly at his teacher.</p>
<p>"That's all for today's class. Dismiss. And for the 3 of you. Stay for a while." Mr Jung said to Jinyoung, Jackson and Mark who startled with the sudden call but still follow the order.</p>
<p>Once the other students were out from the room, Mr Jung calls the 3 of them to come forwards.</p>
<p>"Mr Jung! We didn't do anything wrong, right??" Jackson asked, feeling anxious in his body.</p>
<p>Mr Jung just laughs and shake his head slowly.</p>
<p>"No, Wang. You didn't do anything wrong. I call you 3 today is because I already found someone who can make the song for your dance group for the event later in May."</p>
<p>Jackson, Mark and Jinyoung look at each other and shout, "WHAT??? Really, Mr Jung??"</p>
<p>Mr Jung chuckled lightly and nodded his head. "Yeah, really. Meet, this is Jaebeom. He's from the music class, one of the top student in that class. He will be helping you guys for the song."</p>
<p>Mr Jung introduced Jaebeom to the 3 of them softly. Jaebeom who was looking through the papers that were on Mr Jung's table, look up at them with wide eyes and soft smiles.</p>
<p>"Hello, nice to meet you all. I'm Jaebeom, from music class." Jaebeom introduced himself politely but what he gets in return is a wild and loud scream from one of the 3 guys in front of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fucking hell?? The Lim Jaebeom is gonna be making a song for our dance group??? Are you kidding me???"</em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>